


[Podfic] You You Daft Idiot

by stainedglass_sarcasm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglass_sarcasm/pseuds/stainedglass_sarcasm
Summary: This is a podficced verion of an existing work.Summary: Grantaire is drunk. Not a rare occurrence with him but what is rare is that his verbal filter seems to have abandoned him and Enjolras is as righteous and perfect as always...
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] You You Daft Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesInInkAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You you daft idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883611) by [TalesInInkAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars). 



> apologies for the woeful french pronunciation included in this recording, i am but a weak, monolingual fool and i can ask only for your forgiveness

**Length:** 13:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/lillylikeablade/podfic-you-you-daft-idiot/s-lEMkx) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> blessed yuletide bb!!! i miss you and hope you enjoy this, even tho it's pretty shit!! here's hoping i get better quickly as the next one i've started working on is over 20k oof
> 
> if anyone else listened to this and enjoyed then bless you and thank you!! pls leave me feedback if you can because i'm crazy nervous to post this haha


End file.
